Kenpachi x OC
by Nikita23452
Summary: Just something that I thought up. Hope you like it CX
1. Chapter 1

Nikita Torashino was a very strong girl. She just graduated from the Shinigami Academy. She joined the 13 court guard squads who were surprised by her appearance. They were surprised by her because she was part cat, which was odd. Despite the squad she wanted to be in, she is now in the 10th division. 1 year later. "Taicho! Rangiku!" Nikita called to her captain and vice captain. "In here"she heard a male's voice say. She walked into their office."I have more paperwork that I picked up." She dropped it on their desks not caring as some paperwork flew off onto the ground. "Would you stop with your childish behavior Nikita?!" Captain Hitsugaya yelled. "Sorry shorty." She laughed slightly then walked out of the room. The short captain then heard Rangiku snickering. "Matsumoto.." He glared at the vice captain.

After delivering the papers, the cat girl then walked to the 11th squad barracks. That's was the squad she wanted to be in before. 'Ah.. The 11th squad..' She thought, 'Now where's all the fights at', she walked around until she came past the training dojo. She heard a fight going on in there. She started opening the doors carefully for she new that at least someone was going to fly out sometime. She was right. Right when the door was opening she leaned her head down as someone flew over her. She looked behind at the beaten up man and smiled then looked back in. Now she felt sorry for that guy, because the person who did it was probably the strongest man in the Seireitei. The infamous demon of the Seireitei, Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the 11th squad. Plus, one other thing about him. She had grown a liking to him. "You weaklings! Can even one of you actually try to be a good opponent?!" He yelled at the other squad members. Nikita stepped in. "What about me?" He turned around to her. "Well well, look who came. The last time you came here was about two weeks ago. What happened? Too scared of me?" Nikita smiled at him, "A-ha ha" she laughed sarcastically, then glared at him."Very funny. You wanna fight or not?" "Come on then." He taunted as he pulled out his zanpakuto, "I'll give ya' the first hit." He grinned devilishly as she did the same. She bended down, her ears perked and tail twitching. she plunged toward him as an hollow looking axes came out of the sides of her forearms going at his face. He leaned to the left then his sword came up behind her almost striking her back. She jumped up over him cutting his shoulder. "This is why I like fighting you!" He brought his sword down with her blocking it. "You can dodge and block good! Plus you can actually cut me which most people can't do!" The two went on fighting each other for while, each getting multiple hits at each other until, "Ken-Chan~" A little girl's voice rang into their ears. They stopped fighting. A little pink haired girl ran through the dojo's doors. She jumped onto the captain's back and saw Nikita. "Hi kitty!" She waved and Nikita waved back. "Yachiru, what's the meaning of this?" Zaraki asked. "Shun-shun had ordered a captains meeting!" She told him, "he said it's important and not to slack off again!" He rolled his eyes, "whatever." He turned to Nikita,"We'll finish our fight later." She watched him as he walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikita's p.o.v. I watched him as he walked out. "Kitty-chan" I looked down at Yachiru who was holding her arms up and picked her up. "Let's go to the Shinigami women's association meeting!" She smiled. I groaned."I already told you.. I don't like it there." She stared up at me with puppy eyes with fake tears in her eyes."Pwease" I sighed. There was no way I could deny a face like that, "Fine, I'll go." "Yay!"

We walked to the meeting sneaking into the room. 'I don't see why they have to have it here' I thought to myself. The so called women's association was in the Kuchiki household, which was home to the Captain of the 6th division, Byakuya Kuchiki and is younger sister, Rukia Kuchiki. We had to go through a secret door to get into the room where it was being held. "Hello!" Yachiru greeted the other women," Look who came with me here!" The all greeted me, well, with the exception of Nemu. She hardly talked at all though. "So!" Rangiku got our attention as we sat down. "I have an idea of what we should talk about today!" I and the rest of the members all looked at her curiously, "And what would that be Rangiku?" Asked Nanao as she pushed up her glasses. "Let's talk about crushes!" She exclaimed excitedly. "What!?" Most of the members yelled. "Come on! I know you all have someone you like right?!" She pointed at Nanao. "You like Shunsui don't you Nanao?" "No I do not Rangiku." She stated calmly.

I just sat there quietly and yawned of the boredom as the two babbled on. That was until Rangiku pointed to me,"Nikita!" "Huh?" I sat up. "Who do you like?" I started at her blankly." No one." She came closer to my face. "Fine. I already think I do though." She smiled evilly. "Oh really? Who?" I asked smiling slightly. The rest of the women all stared at me probably curious if I had one. "Don't play dumb. I've watched you go to the 11th division quite a lot." I raised my eyebrow at that."Ok, so? I told you I wanted to be in that division but since I couldn't I visit it to fight people." "Oh I know that it's just," she came closer," you've only fought with their captain. Not any of the other members." My cheeks tinted slightly with pink. "S-so." I cursed myself for stuttering."he's..well..the only strong enough opponent for me..."I trailed off looking to the side," what's wrong? It is that yo-"she got cut off by Yachiru, "You like Ken-chan!" She shouted. "WHAT!?" I blushed harder. "You like him?!" One exclaimed. "Why!?" I listened to them putting out stamens like that. It got me angry and I couldn't stop myself anymore,"SHUT UP!" I yelled,"SO WHAT IF I DO! AM I NOT ALLOWED TO LIKE SOMEONE LIKE HIM!? ALSO HE LIKES FIGHTING LIKE I DO. PLUS, EVEN THOUGH YOU PEOPLE MIGHT THINK OF HIM AS AN ALWAYS MEAN A BLOODTHIRSTY PERSON, MAYBE HE DOES HAVE A LITTLE HEART RIGHT?! THINK ABOUT THAT!" I covered my mouth surprised of what I just said as the rest did the same,"Ugh!" I ran out of the room to go find someplace where I could calm down and find peace.


End file.
